The present invention relates to a shield for protecting a person from X-ray radiation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-supporting, mobile radiation shield for protecting a health care worker during the performance of a radiological examination.
It is well-known that radiologists, X-ray technicians, dental health care workers and the like, are regularly exposed to X-ray radiation in the work place. In order to protect these individuals from unnecessary exposure to work-related X-ray radiation, the industry has relied on large lead-lined screens or other free-standing partitions, behind which the operator is protected. However, although a free-standing lead partition can provide some degree of mobility to the operator, it is cumbersome and inhibits or prevents the operator from using his arms during examination procedures. An additional disadvantage with a freestanding lead partition is that it offers no side or rear protection.
As an alternative, a lead apron supported by the operator's body, has been relied on to offer protection. However, such lead aprons suffer from the disadvantage that they do not generally protect the operator's arms, shoulders, or head. Additionally, lead aprons offer limited side and rear protection.
A further disadvantage to using a lead apron for protection is that a lead apron can be extremely heavy, and the entire weight thereof is borne by the operator's body. The relatively constant burden and/or continual skeletal loading increases the operator's risk of physical impairment or disability, particularly to the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,664 to Lubow discloses an X-ray protective apron which is formed from an integral flexible, rubber or plastic sheeting which is compounded with opaque X-ray protective materials, for example, lead, lead oxide, or the like. The opaque X-ray protective material is covered on both sides with a fabric, and is then fashioned into a front piece which hangs from the user's shoulders. Arm holes are provided through which a wearer's arms pass for placing the burden of carrying the weight on the wearer's shoulders. However, the X-ray protective apron of Lubow suffers from the same disadvantage that the full weight of the apron must be borne by the wearer, and little or no protection is afforded to the wearer's arms, neck and head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,799 to Hollands discloses a radiation protection garment made from a lead-impregnated vinyl, resinous compound or vinyl copolymer plastic material. As with the Lubow apron discussed above, the Hollands garment is designed with the intention of the wearer bearing the entire weight of the protective garment on his body. Additionally, the Hollands garment leaves the wearer's arms, neck and head region unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,829 to Maine and U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,103 to Stein et al. are further examples of X-ray apron constructions which rely on the wearer bearing the entire weight of the apron. The aprons disclosed in these patents further suffer from the disadvantage of less than complete protection for the wearer's extremities, head and neck region, and sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,146 to Herbert discloses an X-ray attenuating apron which is used in conjunction with two vertical stiffeners for transferring the weight of the apron to another body part, such as the hips. As with the X-ray aprons discussed above, the weight of this apron is still carried by the body of the wearer. Additionally, much of the wearer's body is unprotected from X-ray radiation.